Trapped
by JadenRaiden
Summary: Yugi Moto and Yusei Fudo have been living with Jaden Yuki ever since they defeated Paradox. One evening, Jaden loses a beat with the two and has to wear a maid outfit for a whole entire week! Yugi and Yusei are thrilled about it, but Jaden on the other hand is not. What happens when Yugi and Yusei cant control what they do around Judai Yuki?


_**Hehe Hi! Jaden here (Yes, that is my name)**_

_**Erm… this is my first story here….**_

_**Its Yugi x Jaden x Yusei….. If you have yet to notice its yoai… So… If you don't like, don't read. So those who aren't too much of a wimp to read this, I hope you enjoy! ^^**_

* * *

_**Trapped**_

_**Day 1**_

"You lost the bet, Judai." Yusei had said calmly. He sat across from the angered brunette. Yusei wore his normal jacket, and black shirt underneath.

"B-…But how did I…?" the stunned younger boy practically yelled. "I was sure…. That I…! GAH!" Jaden, or also known as Judai to the others, slammed his hands down against the wooden table in front of him.

"It doesn't matter. We won. Now, go and put it on." Yugi Moto said laughing. The loser had sat there, thinking this all over.

"JUDAI! PUT. IT. ON." Jusei said sternly.

Jaden threw his hands up, "Fine! Fine!" He stood up pushing his seat behind him rougher than he had intended. He left the kitchen quickly, walking off into the direction of his room. Little did he know Yusei and Yugi had cheated, and once Jaden was out of sight they high-fived each other.

"I can't wait to see him in it! He's going to look so adorable!" Yugi said bouncing from excitement. Yusei nodded in agreement.

"Yup! It's going to be hard to not try anything!" the black-haired boy leaned back in his seat. The three of them had been living in the same house for quite a while. After saving the world from Paradox, none of them wanted to split apart…. Alright, more like Yusei and Jugi didn't want to be apart from Judai.

* * *

Judai stood there, questioning how he got into this bet and why he had to wear… THAT of all things! "Why me….?" He sighed defeated. He started taking his clothes off, and replacing his clothes with a red maid outfit. His eye brow twitched once he saw himself in the dress. It was short sleeved, and he refused to take his boxers off, so it was slightly noticeable. "I look like a girl…"

He didn't have to wear any shoes or socks along with it. So, that made Jaden pretty happy. Not by a LOT, but it's at least something..

"How long will he have to dress like that?" Yugi asked trying not to sound to happy.

"Hm…..About a week. He also has to call us "Master" and do WHATEVER we say without question or hesitation." Yusei responded with a smirk appearing on his face. "This will be a VERY interesting week. Now don't you agree?" Yugi nodded quickly, stealing a chance at the door every now and then. He couldn't wait for the youngest to show up.

They could hear the soft footsteps of Jaden slowly approaching the kitchen. His face was bright red, and the two boys sitting the kitchen noted that Jaden was a good actor. Everyone knew he was embarrassed and shy about this, but he acted like nothing was wrong. Isthere anything my masters wish for? Judai will do anything they please!"

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed. "You're so cute, and you actually DO look like a girl!" Jadens eye brow twitched again in annoyance. Then both Yusei and Yugi noticed his boxers. They stared at each other before Yusei nodded and Yugi had spoken once again. "Actually there is something that we would like." He said it in such of devious voice, that it sent chills through Jadens spine.

"We'd like you to take off those boxers. Now." Yusei finished Yugi's sentence. Jaden blushed even worse than before.

Jaden sighed looking down, then took off his boxers in front of them. Yugi turns bright red, while Yusei just smiled. Yet, he was trying not to drool over him. "Do my masters want anything else from me?"

"Not currently, no. Go and wash up, or do whatever maids do." Yusei said, as he took Yugis wrist and walked with him outside.

Judai stood there confused, but walked off without a word and threw his boxers in his room. Searching for scissors, he took boxers he didn't like and cut the shorter so they wouldn't be seen. Then after putting them on, he walked out to the living room and plopped right upon the couch. He turned the T.V. on, not even considering what the other two teens were doing.

* * *

"OH MY GOD YUSEI, I LOVE YOU! I AM SO GLAD YOU THOUGHT OF THAT BET!" Yugi squealed, which was rare to see from him. He was normally calm and collected, similar to the taller and older teen beside him.

"Heh, no problem. You and I wanted that, so I just went for it. Is sure is sexy in that thing. I should have thought about this a LONG time ago," He said shoving his hands in his pockets. They both looked inside to see the boy relaxing on the couch. He must have gotten up, because he soon had headphones on his head.

Yugi looked down at his puzzle. "Oh, pharaoh wants to see Judai for himself. Be right back." Yusei nodded, soon after there was a bright light. Judai from inside looked to see the taller version of Yugi, he stood up and walked outside to where the others were.

"Pharaoh," Jaden said smiling. "it's been a long time!"

The pharaoh was obviously shocked, for he jumped back and yelled "HOLY CRAP! JADEN!"

Yusei tsked at Jaden. "Yudai, the pharaoh is Yugi as well. Call him master." The boy in the dress thought it over, and that did make sense.

He bowed in front of Yugi and said "I'm terribly sorry, master. Please forgive me."

"Er…Uhm… Apology… accepted..?" He was at a loss of words, which made Yusei snicker.

"Would master like anything?" Jaden said sweetly, almost innocently.

Yugi thought about it a minute, but just shook his head. "No thank you. Anyway, how did this happen?"

"Your master would like you to explain, Judai." Yusei smiled. Jaden nodded and turned to the pharaoh.

"Well, Yusei, Yugi, and I decided to make a bet. Obviously, I lost. The bet was who could beat the most people in a duel," the boy stopped to sigh. "and so I have to wear this…"

The pharaoh nodded, "I see…. Hm…" Before he finished what he was going to say, he turned to embarrassed so the original Yugi came back. "Hey guys, I got an idea! How about all three of us sleep in the same bed!"

'Ohhhhhhh, their just trying to mess with me!' Judai screamed in his head. 'I can't believe this…!' The other two took his wrists dragging him to Yugi's bed, which was the biggest. They pushed him onto the bed gently. The brunette laid in the middle with the other two's arms wrapped around him.

Inside, he knew his heart beat was increasing. 'T-This can't be happening! This is just a dream!' He closed his eyes trying to fall asleep, fooling himself into believing that when he woke the next morning, he'd be in his own room. Without those two holding him like they currently were. And that he wouldn't be stuck in this dress!


End file.
